nidaonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
I. Game installation and Starting the game. 1.) Membership Sign-Up ' You must first sign up for a membership at GameKiss.com before playing NIDA Online. Click “Sign Up” on the upper right corner of the website to move to the sign-up page. Fill out the membership application form and click OK to create your membership. ① ID: Enter your e-mail address. It will be used as your primary ID. (Click “ID Check” to check for availability.) ② Confirm E-mail: Enter the same email address you have entered one more time. ③ Password: Enter your password. ④ Confirm Password: Enter the same password one more time. ⑤ Name: Enter your name. ⑥ Country: Select the country you are connecting the game from. ⑦ Gender: Choose your gender. ⑧ Date of Birth: Enter your birth date. ⑨ Confirmation of Newsletter: Check this box if you wish to receive newsletters from GameKiss. ⑩ Verification Code: Enter the code shown in the box. ⑪ Confirm: Click the Confirm button and a verification e-mail will be sent to the e-mail address you have typed in earlier. Check your e-mail and follow the instruction in order to finish the GameKiss sign up process. l Click the Confirm button after entering your personal information in the application form, and a verification e-mail will be sent to the e-mail address you have typed in earlier. Click the “GO TO VERIFICATION PAGE” button in the verification e-mail to finish the account verification and GameKiss sign up process. '''2.) Game Client Download and Installation ' After signing up for a membership, download the NIDA Online client to install the game. Once the installation is complete, the GameKiss Launcher icon will appear on your desktop. Click the icon to log in and start playing NIDA Online. (The Launcher may update the game client to the latest version for you. '''3.) Game Start and Character Creation After loading process, select the server that you would like to start NIDA Online. To create your character, select your race, character's name, and select other details. II. Game Interface 1 ' Status Window :You can check your character’s name, level, HP, SP, MP and your EXP bar. '''2 ' Quick Slot :Window Drag and drop items, emoticons, and skills onto an empty slot for quick activation. :Press the corresponding number on the slot activates the registered item/skill. '''3 Chat Window All your chat conversations are displayed here. :The conversations are broadcasted to different groups. :Use the keys or commands listed below to direct your chat messages to a particular group. - Regular Messages: Text (White text) - Chat to all: !Text (Blue text) - Chat to your party: #Text (Green text) - Whisper to a character: *Name Text (Red text) - Chat to your Clan members: @Text (Purple text) - Block a person’s chat: /Block Name - Unblock: /Unblock Name 4''' Mini Map :Shows your current location with monsters displayed in red, NPCs in yellow, and party members in white. :Press + button to view the world map (M). '''5 Menu :Character ©: Shows your level, HP, MP, etc. :Inventory (I): Shows your items. :Skill (K): Skill Window. :Quest (Q): Shows the quests you are able to undertake. :Party (P): Shows the members in your party. :Emoticons (E): Character shows motions. To use emoticons: type /‘emotion’ (Hurray, Clap, Refuse, Greet, Laugh, Dance, Rest) :Help (H): Help menu. :System (X): Quit, Character Selection, Server List and Option buttons. 6 ''' System Message Window: Displays in-game alerts. :- EXP obtained: Green :- Clan login: Blue :- Ru, regular item obtained: White :- Upgrade, moon shards, rare item obtained: Purple :- Other messages: Yellow '''7 Artificer Ammo Window :Right click to reload or 'Alt+Right click' to manually type the number of bullets to reload. *For Artificers only 8''' Summoner Spirit Window :Shows the creatures that can be summoned. Press F1-F12 to summon creatures. *For Summoners only '''9 To be updated 10 Forced Attack Mode :Forced Attack Mode Off (Ctrl + right-click to attack other players.) :Forced Attack Mode On (Left-click to attack other players.) : : Hotkeys Chat Hotkeys ' Movement :Changing Camera Angle Click on the mouse wheel and drag Drag the mouse wheel to zoom in or out Right click and drag Use the arrows on your keyboardUse the ‘W’,’A’,’S’,’D’ buttons on your keyboard Moving Between Maps ''' :Purchase a Teleport Crystal and type /Move 'Map Name Right click on a Teleport Crystal in your inventory to view the list of places you can teleport to. '''Combat Chaos (PK) Penalties :There are EXP losses related to Chaos level: - Chaos Level 4-10 (Orange Name): 1% EXP lost when killed - Chaos Level 11-20 (Red Name): 3% EXP lost when killed - Chaos Level 21-50 (Black Name): 5% EXP lost when killed - Chaos Level 51 or above (Black Name): 10% EXP lost when killed - Reviving on-spot costs no penalties up to level 20. After level 20, you must pay Level *20 Ru to revive on-spot. Ex) Level 100: 100 *20 Ru = 2,000 Ru *Character’s with red names must pay Level *60 Ru *Character’s with black names must pay Level *120 Ru. *You require no Ru if you use “Scroll of Resurrection” or decide to revive at a village. ※ Macro Prevention System :- While hunting, a window will pop up every 45 to 75 minutes. You must enter the displayed number within 90 seconds and receive a reward of Level *10 Ru or, by 10% chance, a Heart. - If you fail to enter the displayed number, you will automatically return to your village. - The character is invincible while the window is open. However, you can be killed by other players. - Macro prevention system does not work in safe zones and in Mage Dungeon. *Macro prevention system attempts to prevent automated macro users from demoralizing or offending normal players. Please consider this as a way to make NIDA Online a better place. : Skills, Weapons, and Characters :All the characters skill’s can be purchased from the NPCs in village up to a certain level. Higher level skill books must be obtained from monster hunts. *To learn skills, right-click on the skill book in your inventory. Then, press ‘K’ to open your Skill Window and drag & drop the skill into the quick slot panel on the bottom of your screen. *Skill levels can be upgraded using magic stones obtained by killing monsters. (Some skills cannot be upgraded)